Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x - 1 = 10$
Solution: Add $1$ to both sides: $(2x - 1) + 1 = 10 + 1$ $2x = 11$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{11}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{2}$